Surprise Left Behind
by SirenSammy
Summary: Takes place after Cell’s defeat and Goku decides to remain on King Kai's planet. A story of Chi-Chi discovering Goku left behind more than just Gohan and herself. Knowing Bulma would be able to provide a definite answer, Chi-Chi turns to her friend for help. With consistent nausea, fatigue, and overall not feeling well not seeming to fade with time Chi-Chi fears she may have been l


Chi- Chi leaned against the cool cement wall of her bathroom, waiting for the rest of her sudden nausea to subside. In the days after Goku's death from his fight with Cell, she had noticed she had been feeling nauseous a lot. At first, she thought she was getting a cold. Just a common bug that would blow over in a couple of days. Though the lack of other symptoms raised a red flag after nausea continued to come day after day.

Letting out a sigh, rubbing her face in her hands Chi-Chi dreaded the idea of the real cause of her daily sickness. One she had been avoiding thinking about for she had far too much on her plate with going through the grief of knowing her husband was dead and having to raise Gohan alone. Though she tried to think of other reasons, the possibility of being pregnant with another child loomed over her nonetheless. She wanted to pass over the idea, but she knew the symptoms all too well from when she was pregnant with Gohan.

Well, this timing is just great! Of all the times I could get pregnant it just had to be when Goku goes and dies. Chi-Chi thought to herself as she slowly stood up from the floor. She knew one person she could talk to, confide in and get her worries and concerns out. Bulma, she had to go see Bulma. Checking on Gohan and ensuring he was doing his studies and ensuring her father would stay with him while she was gone Chi-Chi made her way on the trip to her friend's house.

Chi-Chi arrived at Capsule Corp to find Bulma sitting at one of the many outside tables, her own son. Trunks, held close to her as she cooed at him. She took a moment to watch as Vegeta trained below in the large yard, Bulma watching him and speaking to Trunks in a voice low enough that her words were indistinguishable from this distance. The sight made Chi-Chi's emotions run wild, going from happiness for her friend to anger at Goku for leaving her and Gohan alone to sadness that weighed heavily on her heart and brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Chi-Chi?" Bulma's voice brought Chi- Chi back from her thoughts and rampaging emotions. "What brings you…" Bulma continued as she stood up and walked towards Chi-Chi, pausing once she noticed the tears that trailed down her friend's face. "Chi-Chi what's wrong?" Concern laced Bulma's words as she propped Trunks onto her hip and reached out to brush Chi-Chi's arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bulma this is an awful way to greet you." Chi-Chi wiped her face with her sleeve, her emotions back in check.

"Is everything okay?" Bulma ignored her apology, continuing to question about Chi-Chi's well being.

"Yes." Chi-Chi let out a shaky breath as she met Bulma's gaze, "Well… as okay as they can be I suppose. I just wish Goku was here."

Bulma was quiet, the sadness she felt for her friend showing in her eyes as she led Chi-Chi to the closest table and gestured to sit. "Everything with Gohan is going okay right?" Bulma questioned, "I can't imagine he would give you any problems."

"It's not Gohan Bulma." Chi-Chi sternly said, "He's been nothing but perfect and spending his time studying." Bulma smirked at Chi-Chi's defensive response, keeping quiet to allow the real issue to be brought up. "I think… I think I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi hesitated before finally dropping the loaded news. "And while Goku may have his… flaws, I still just wish he was here with me."

Bulma's eyes widened as she stammered for a reply, shock, happiness, and worry for her friend all mixing as she collected her thoughts to reply. "Chi-Chi that's surprising news, but also good news! Now Trunks can have a friend to grow up with right?" Chi-Chi looked at Bulma with a small smile at the thought. "Do you want to know for sure?" Bulma asked cautiously, adjusting Trunks in her arms as he began to fuss.

"Well of course!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "Right now I'm only guessing because the symptoms are all there. I'm pretty positive though…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked down, her hand pressed against her stomach.

"Here, hold Trunks for me. I'll be right back." Bulma gave Chi-Chi a sly smile as she handed her son over.

Chi-Chi watched Bulma walk away, Trunks squirming in her arms to be able to watch along. She looked down at the baby in her arms, remembering how it felt when she held Gohan like this when he was born. This will be nice to experience again. She thought as a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. I just wish I could tell Goku.

"Alright, Chi-Chi I just need to see your arm for a second." Bulma's voice brought Chi-Chi back from her thoughts. "I'm no doctor but I know enough about what to look for in a blood sample from when I found out I was pregnant with Trunks." Bulma continued as she knelt beside Chi-Chi and gently brushed over the inner bend of her arm. "I just need a little bit of blood so I can test for the hormone hCG."

"I guess when you're one of the smartest people around this stuff all makes sense to you." Chi-Chi let out a nervous laugh, adjusting her arm to give Bulma better access.

"To put it in simpler terms, there is something that will show up in your blood that only appears in pregnant women," Bulma explained as she tied an elastic band around Chi-Chi's arm and began searching for a vein. "Just a little prick and that's it." She warned as the needle entered Chi-Chi's arm and the syringe filled with her blood.

Chi-Chi shifted her free arm to adjust Trunks as he began to fuss and reached out to Bulma, "Someone wants his mom." She commented as Bulma finished up, removing the needle and rubber band from her arm.

"I won't be much longer, be a good boy and keep hanging out with Chi-Chi okay." Bulma cooed at her son. "If he gets too fussy just go bug Vegeta with him, he may be irritated at first but if you tell him why he will deal with it. If he doesn't he will have to deal with me." Bulma winked at her as she once again retreated into her house, leaving Chi-Chi alone once again. She looked up towards the sky, wondering if maybe King Kai would let Goku communicate with her like he did when Shenron was summoned.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she sat lost in her thoughts, waiting patiently for those results. Fears of raising another child alone came and went, happy imageries of Gohan holding his new little brother or sister, and the idea of maybe, just maybe, Goku would want to come back if he found out he had another child waiting for him.

"Well, it didn't take as long as I thought." Bulma returned once again, papers in her hands. She set them down on the table and reached for Trunks who was already reaching back for her.

"Well, are you going to tell me what I'm pretty sure I already know?" Chi-Chi's breath caught in her throat with her words. Even with the positivity of knowing, the suspense of not knowing for sure when the answer is right in front of her feel something she couldn't quite explain. A mix of happiness, anxiety, and also slight sadness but also excitement at the prospect of having another piece of Goku left behind along with Gohan.

Bulma tried to hide the small smile that tugged at her lips, tried to play it cool as she slid the papers across the table in front of Chi-Chi. "Well, I know this probably looks confusing to you but if you look here," She pointed to a part of the paper where a line was highlighted, "it shows you are, in fact, pregnant."

Chi-Chi felt the tears stream down her face, not even realizing she had begun to cry. Her suspicion now confirmed felt like a weight had been lifted, but the dark thoughts of being alone through it this time still lingered in the back of her mind. "So I was right," She wiped the tears from her face as she looked up at Bulma, "Damn hormones right?" She laughed slightly as she sniffed. "I wish I could tell Goku."

Bulma pulled her chair closer to Chi-Chi's, sitting down and looking her in the eyes with a comforting look. "You know by now that Goku always comes back." Bulma smiled as she placed her free hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "He will be back and when he does he's gonna have another training buddy."

"Oh no, there will be no training unless it's training for school and studies!" Chi-Chi declared, beginning to get worked up. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before meeting Bulma's gaze once again. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude." She smiled, gaining one in return.

"Don't worry about it, I know how you are about your kid's studies." Bulma winked, "But like I said, Goku will be back. It may take some time, but he will return to you and both of your children."

Chi-Chi nodded and smiled in response, knowing that Bulma was right. Goku seemed to always come back one way or another. Though she had many thoughts, deep in her heart she always knew her Goku would return at some point or another. Though she may not know when, though it may be years from when their second child is born into the world, Chi-Chi knew her husband would get to meet their new child eventually.

As she let her thoughts settle into images of when Goku finally returns, Chi-Chi looked up at the sky once more as she imagined the future that laid ahead of her. The future in which Gohan and his new sibling once again are reunited with their father and Chi-Chi can once again see her husband's goofy smile as he greets her as if he never left.-


End file.
